Chiton Revolution
by Kasuke.Hagase
Summary: "Woah, look up!" It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a... Chiton? "W-wait! What's it doing to Suigetsu!" Screams. "OH MY GO-!" Terror. "THEY'RE TAKING OVER!" Panic. "What the fuck is that!" The Chiton Revolution ... has begun. (Unedited)


**Chiton Revolution**

**Chapter One: A Reminder**

_It was a peaceful year. The 4th great shinobi war had ended. Everyone had been revived, courtesy of Madara's rinnegan.. But everything changed, when the chiton nation attacked._

* * *

_"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_

A sound.. A terrifying sound pierced everyone's ears. Simultaneously, people cringed, covering their ears in an effort to protect their precious ear drums. Faces turned towards the the Gates of The 'Village Of Collaboration'; Something Naruto came up with in an effort to keep strong ties strengthened, and to prevent another was a village that the strongest of each village lived in, with the exception of the Kage, who had to stay in their own village.

"What was that!?" They heard the voice of Kiba shout from the back of the crowd, accompanied by the bark of Akamaru.

The fourth Kazekage, who had accidentally been revived due to having a chakra signature very similar to Gaara's was still stoned. "Is it.. Kami-sama?" He quietly asked himself. Karura lead his stumbling form further away from the gates, muttering to herself while occasionally glancing back at the gate.

Then it happened. A hole. A tear in the dimension.

"Woah, look up!" A kunoichi from Iwa, Kurotsuchi, shouted out.

A portal formed as the sky was ripping open. And a human-sized, shelled creature fell out.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara muttered to himself. Being the ever curious idiot he is, he thought a fantastic idea would be to use a clay bird and intercept the potentially dangerous object. Thing's didn't go according to plan... at all. It landed on him, and because he didn't resent it, he was vulnerable.

It 'hugged' him, and he began to feel a burning sensation in his arm, slowly climbing to his chest, engulfing his whole.. before intensifying. Eye's widening in pain and shock, he screamed out.

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Deidara!" Kankuro shouted in worry and anger. He had promised Sasori to protect Deidara before the redhead puppeteer left on a mission. But when he landed on the clay bird, he didn't see Deidara.. But a smaller, yellow version of the first mysterious creature.

"What?" Kankuro asked himself, ignoring Temari who had jumped on the clay bird after him."Kankuro! You can't just-"

Temari was cut off my her own scream, mixed with Kankuros', as they both became the same as Deidara.

Suigetsu, the only other brave ninja in district at the time, could resist jumping on the clay bird to see what was up.

He regretted that decision the moment he landed on the bird, _just_ in time to see Kankuro get targeted by the creature too. But he was the most terrified, for he knew _exactly _what the strange creature was. Icy blood flowed through frozen veins and his heart skipped a beat.

_A 6 year old Suigetsu's hand flailed wildly in the air, attracting the attention of the teacher, who sauntered over to him. "Yes Suigetsu?" She asked, leaning forward to look over his shoulder at the book he'd brought along. Hazel eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Sensei! What's that?!" Suigetsu enthusiastically asked. The teacher however, didn't share his excitement.  
_

_"S-Suigetsu, what are you reading! Put that away right now!" The teacher ordered, taking away the book and shutting it herself before he had the chance.  
"But Seeeenseeee-" Suigetsu was interrupted by a book slamming on his desk.  
_

_"That, Suigetsu, is dangerous! It's forbidden to be in the books and you_ can't_ show_ any _interest in it at all. That, child, was a-"_

"Chiton." Suigetsu whispered to himself, eyes wide with fear flashing on the surface. He wanted to move but he was frozen in fear. "May God show you mercy on their souls.. Because I will not." He first Chiton spoke to him without actually opening it's unrevealed mouth to speak. Suigetsu had no time to scream before it lunged at him next.

* * *

On the floor, in a ramen shop, the owner walked out of the stall and looked up, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "What?" He asked himself.

"Teuchi!" A new voice asked. Teuchi looked over at the owner: Shibi Aburame. "There's something going on so we need to hurriedly evacuate the-" Shibi's fast whispers were interrupted.

"W-wait! What's it doing to Suigetsu!" A random villager asked, taking a step back. They all, and everyone else in the district got to witness Suigetsu fall off of Deidara's clay bird while transforming into a Chiton. Teuchi stared in astonishment. "...What?"

A scream ripped out of a villager, triggering a chain reaction and that's when all hell broke lose. "SOMEONE HELP US!"

The villagers looked like a mound of ant's who had just got their hill destroyed. Scurrying around in panic. Screaming. Everyone was looking for a way out of the village, desperate to escape. But rapidly, Suigetsu, who was on the ground, transformed some into Chitons. And those Chitons transformed others. And one of those others... Transformed Teuchi.

It was like a disease, a very contagious one, that was spreading.

"OH MY GO-!" An ear-piercing shriek came from Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama Senju, who had just walked into the village with her husband and all the other kage by her side, only to have a Chiton land on her face.

Terrified villagers began running in their direction. Occasionally a few would be transformed on the way by lurking Chitons in the shadows; Shibi was among them.

"THEY'RE TAKING OVER!" A villager screamed, blindly running into Gaara and causing them both to fall.

"You-" Gaara's scolding the villager was cut off by a dark shadow looming over them, from behind Gaara and in front of the villager who was facing Gaara. Slowly, Gaara turned his head to look behind him, only catching a glance, before he too faced the same fate as his brother.

Tobirama, who was looking at the Mito-Chiton with wide eyes, completely missed the Chiton behind him, and he too, was converted.

* * *

Haku, looked out his window to the outside world from his an emergency room in the tower the village had by the gate. It was where he, Iruka, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and many other had locked themselves, Iruka, using what little fuinjutsu knowledge he had to learn in order to become an academy teacher to seal the window shut.

"Iruk-"

"Shush, Naruto. I know you're bored but this is an emergency." Iruka whispered hotly.

"Then we should be out there saving the village! Not hiding like cowards while villagers s-"

Kiba clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth with wide eyes. He was deeply affected by this whole thing that happening. Iruka was frowned and looked around, finally settling on a bottle of sake Haku though he'd so cleverly hidden in his pack. Snatching the Sake, Iruka drew a quick seal on the tag, and concentrated for a second.. Before giving it to Naruto.

"There, you have your entertainment." Iruka tossed the bottle to Naruto, ignoring the blank looks everyone sent him.

"Iruka, this i-" Naruto was cut off my the bottle of Sake vibrating. The blond looked at it confused, until the label of the Sake changed characters until it read; "Yo."

"WHAT THE HEL-" Sasuke tackled Naruto and covered his mouth. Everyone froze as scuffling sounded from outside.

The Sake changed characters again and read; "**Chiton** **apocalypse has begun.**"

* * *

**_And on that day, humanity received a grim reminder that they lived in fear of the Chitons._**


End file.
